1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to systems and methods for registering substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
An important element of an image forming system is the ability to handle large print jobs while maintaining high speed and efficiency. Critical to this capability is proper alignment, or registration, of the substrates, such as for example copy sheets, as the substrates are transported through various image forming and sheet processing functions. Proper registration ensures accurate and high quality during the image forming and sheet processing process. Further, imaging-forming systems may utilize primary and secondary registration systems during the image forming process to keep substrates properly aligned. For example, substrates could be initially registered prior to image transfer and later during the compilation process.
In many imaging-forming systems that have handling and compiling systems, such as, for example, printer copiers and the like, trays are often used to compile the sheets, either individually or in stacks. As is well known in the handling and compiling art, tamping systems are commonly utilized to register the sheets in compiler trays. Walls or tamper arms on the sides of the tray can be moved repeatedly and reversibly against one or more sides of an incoming sheet or sets of sheets, thereby achieving proper alignment and square stacking. Once squared, sheet stacks are more accurately manipulated, such as, for example, by stapling or hole-punching, during the finishing stages of the image forming process.
Another important element in imaging-forming systems is the capability of handling a variety of substrates. In most conventional systems used for printers, copiers, and facsimile machines, the types of substrates being transported usually do not vary much. Most systems typically encounter only a limited number of different substrate types, such as, for example, A4 or 8.5″×11″ papers.